A wireless network and mobile devices operating in the network may utilize or support various voice and data services that may be quite different in nature. For instance, a voice application may use a relatively low amount of system throughput, but may also need a relatively low latency and may be considered a high priority service to a user of the device. In contrast, a data application that does not need to run in real time may be considered a low priority service and may tolerate a higher latency than voice. Due to the different nature of some of the services, a Quality of Service (QoS) architecture that takes such factors into account in prioritizing traffic and allocating resources may benefit overall network performance.
In some cases, the network may become congested, even with a QoS architecture in place. As an example, the throughput supported by a wireless link between a base station and mobile devices may be insufficient during certain time periods. As another example, a network component may be unable to meet latency demands for routing and forwarding of traffic during peak demand periods, especially when supporting several components. Such congestion may have a negative impact on the network and user experience, and therefore there is a general need for methods and techniques for reduction of network congestion.